Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)
"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" is the Wiggles sixth video, and first Christmas video. It was released in 1997 after when The Wiggles Movie was done. The original case had a green and red background, with the original cast, with there color coded shirts. Greg in Yellow, Anthony in Blue, Murray in Red and Jeff in Purple. Henry the Octopus is wearing his second costume (in the real video, his third), Dorothy is wearing her third costume, Wags in his first costume (in the video, his second). And Captain Feathersword is on the cover, between Jeff and Dorothy. It was re-released in 1999 - Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (re-release). Synopsis Wiggly Wiggly Christmas is a terrific music compilation of new and favorite Christmas songs. Jeff, Greg, Anthony and Murray join a fun cast of characters in performing both upbeat, familiar carols and creating their own brand of new Christmas classics. Song List #Have a Very Merry Christmas #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Australia 1997 version and UK 1999 version only) #Here Comes Santa Claus #Go Santa Go #Ding Dong Merrily On High #Christmas Star #Unto Us This Holy Night #Feliz Navidad #Jingle Bells #Christmas Picnic #Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus #Henry's Christmas Dance #Jeff's Christmas Tune #It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword #Away in a Manger #Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree #Silent Night #We Wish You a Merry Christmas Plot Snow Globe graphic/( Have a Very Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 1: Have a Very Merry Christmas - barely half a minute The Wiggles introduce themselves, and we love to wish you a Wiggly Wiggly Christmas. (Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Title Card) Song 2: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (Rudolf the Red-Noses Reindeer Title Card) Song 3: Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Australian 1997 version and UK 1999 version only) - with a female kid dressed up as Rudolf. Santa Claus also appears. After the first time around, Greg asks everyone to put on their antlers, so everyone puts their open hands to their heads to imitate a reindeer. At the end of the song, they all dance around in a circle Acting Like Reindeers. (Here Comes Santa Claus Title Card) Song 4: Here Comes Santa Claus - with Dorothy (Go Santa Go Title Card) Song 5: Go Santa Go - done in that style of Greased Lightning with the finger pointing (Ding Dong Merrily On High Title Card) Song 6: Ding Dong Merrily on High - an instrumental featuring the mascots and the kids - no Wiggles (Christmas Star Title Card) Song 7: Christmas Star - a really short song Anthony talks with a group of kids who are dressed up ready to do a nativity scene. Sian is one of the shepherds; she shows everyone her crooked staff. She decorated it with some tinsel. Joseph gets to play Joseph! He will put his hand on Mary's shoulder. Clare gets to play Mary. She has a shawl that she will put on her head. Anthony (Who is one of the kids) is in PJ's and he helps Clare put on her shawl. Ashley is playing a sheep. Alica is playing a cow. (Unto Us, This Holy Night Title Card) Song 8: Unto Us, This Holy Night (Feliz Navidad Title Card) Anthony is dressed up with a Mariachi hat and he talks with the puppet iguana guys Iggy, Ziggy, and Frank. He talks about how to say Merry Christmas in different languages from local Australian natives, and then Italian. And then in Spanish, it's uh. Iggy tells Anthony that it's "Feliz Navidad!" Song 9: Feliz Navidad (Jingle Bells Title Card) The Wiggles are making a cardboard sleigh. Jeff has big scissors, Anthony has glue, Greg has a big paintbrush. Wags and Captain Feathersword are aboard the sleigh, decorating it. So let's all sing a long about a sleigh. Song 10: Jingle Bells Now they're ready to fly away. Captain Feathersword and Wags they take off. Jeff is sleeping in his favorite comfy chair. He has a dream where the Wiggles are putting together a sandcastle. Then the Wiggles arrive and notice he's asleep. Wake up Jeff! After waking up, Jeff tells them about his dream. It was so real; he reaches down for his boot, picks it up, and pours water out of it! The others laugh. (Christmas Picnic Title Card) Song 11: Christmas Picnic - beachside (Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus Title Card) Song 12: Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus (Henry's Christmas Dance Title Card) Song 13: Henry's Christmas Dance Dorothy's Dance Anthony and Murray are present with Dorothy the Dinosaur. She knows a lot of different dances so the guys have Dorothy demonstrate some. The first is a tap dancing. The second one is Scottish dancing. The third is a lion dance. Murray makes a growling sound and motions his hands like claws, but Anthony corrects him and says it's actually a line dance. Dorothy understands and says she'll do a boot scoot, and does just that. Yee ha! The fourth dance style is Irish Dancing, which is Dorothy's favorite. Murray says how Dorothy sure is a great dancer. (Jeff's Christmas Tune Title Card) Song 14: Jeff's Christmas Tune (instrumental) - This has just about everybody dancing Captain is groaning over too much Christmas food. Murray says he ate too much. Greg says captain ate five plates and that three buttons popped loose. (Its a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword Title Card) Song 15: Its a Pirate Party on the Goodship Feathersword (Away in a Manger) Song 16: Away in a Manger Murray has a present for Wags; it's a bone. Greg, Jeff, and Anthony arrive with presents for Wags but they're all bones. They put the bones under the tree. Wags arrives and gives The Wiggles a present, which is a bone! (Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree Title Card) Song 17: Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree (Silent Night Title Card) Song 18: Silent Night (We Wish You a Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 19: We Wish You a Merry Christmas - About 10 seconds the song goes. The Wiggles hope you had a great time and wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Goodbye! Close with "Jeffs Christmas Tune" for the background music at the credits. Cast * The Wiggles - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leeane Ashley * Dorothy's Voice - Carolyn Ferrie * Henry the Octopus - Charmaine Maritn * Henry's Voice - Jeff Fatt * Wags the Dog - Edward Rooke * Wags' Voice - Mic Conway * Santa Claus - Jonathan Mil * Iggy - Graeme Haddon * Ziggy and Frank - Edward Haddon * Feliz Navidad Dancers - Larissa Wright, Reem Hanwell, Elyssa Dawson, Kristen Knox, Rhiannah Kitching and Shannon Smith * The Kids - Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Sian Ryan, Sofia Silvestrini, Clare Field, Joseph Field, Emma Ryan, Natasha Petracic, Ashleigh Johns, Laura Tilt, Anthony Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini, Ceili Moore and Georgia Cook Album The album of Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas was released on September 6, 1996. ''CD Songs'' *Reindeer Express Gallery Image:Title-WigglyWigglyChristmas.jpg|Video title Image:Have a Very Merry Christmas.jpg|The Wiggles Image:Wiggly Wiggly Christmas_0001.jpg|The Wiggles wearing Santa hats Image:Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Song.jpg Image:Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer.jpg|The Wiggles and Rudolph Image:RudolphTheRedNosedReindeer2.jpg|The Wiggles, Rudolph and Santa Claus Image:Here Comes Santa Claus.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Image:GoSantaGo2.jpg Image:Go Santa Go.jpg Image:Ding Dong Merrily On High.jpg|Captain Feathersword Image:DingDongMerrilyonHigh.jpg Image:WagstheDoginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags putting star on Christmas tree Image:Christmas Star.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids Image:Unto Us This Holy Night Introduction.jpg|Anthony and the kids Image:Unto Us This Holy Night.jpg Image:Feliz Navidad Introduction.jpg|Anthony, Iggy, Ziggy, and Frank Image:Feliz Navidad.jpg Image:Jingle Bells.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Wags working on sleigh Image:Christmas Picnic_0001.JPG Image:Christmas Picnic_0002.JPG Image:ChristmasPicnic.jpg Image:Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Claus Image:Henry'sChristmasDance.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry Image:Anthony,DorothyandMurray.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and Murray Image:Jeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|Everybody dancing along to "Jeff's Christmas Tune" Image:Greg,CaptainFeatherswordandMurray.jpg|Greg, Captain Feathersword and Murray Image:It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the kids Image:AwayinaManger.jpg Image:TheWigglesHoldingBones.jpg|The Wiggles holding bones Image:TheWigglesandWags.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Image:WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|Greg and Wags Image:SilentNight.jpg Image:WeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles wearing crowns Image:GregonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Greg in bonus clip Image:MurrayonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Murray in bonus clip Image:AnthonyonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Anthony in bonus clip Image:JeffonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Jeff in bonus clip Image:CaptainFeatherswordonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Captain Feathersword in bonus clip Image:It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword-1996Photo.jpg.jpg|A 1996 photo of the Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the kids on the S.S. Feathersword while filming "It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" WigglyWigglyChristmas(BackCover).jpg|Video Back Cover Image:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUKVideo.jpg|UK 1999 cover Image:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSVideo.jpg|US 2000 cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasFullCover.JPG|Full cover Promo Photos WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, their friends and Santa Claus. WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, their friends and Santa Claus. TheWigglesinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles doing their finger pose. TheWigglesinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture. TheWigglesinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|A photo of the Wiggles waking up Jeff. TheWigglesinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture4.jpg|A photo of the Wiggles holding presents. DorothytheDinosaurinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture. WagstheDoginWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Wags in promo picture. HenrytheOctopusinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Henry in promo picture. CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture. WagstheDoginWigglyChristmasPicturePromo2.jpg|Another Wags promo picture. DorothytheDinosaurinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture by a close-up. CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Another Captain Feathersword promo picture. TheWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur. TheWigglesandFelizNavidadDancers.jpg|The Wiggles and the Feliz Navidad dancers. TheWigglesFriendsPromoPicture.jpg|Henry, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy and Wags. TheWigglesandFriendsPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and friends in promo picture. Wiggly Wiggly Christmas (U.S.) Previews #Barney's Night Before Christmas #Monkey Dance Music Video #Quack Quack Cook-a-Doodle-Doo Music Video Trivia *This video was made in the same year when The Wiggles Movie was made and released, but this video was made after The Wiggles Movie. *This is the first Wiggles video to make use of 3D animation techniques, that the director Dean Covell even gets a separate credit for that. *Murray's daughter Georgia is seen in "Ding Dong Merrily on High", "Christmas Star" and "Unto Us This Holy Night". *In the album, Anthony said that in octopus language, Bree-bop means hello, and Yoop means goodbye. *The Wiggles have their own arrangement of "Here Comes Santa Claus." *It is revealed that there are three versions of this video. One is 1997 and the other two is 1999, especially when one was released in the United Kingdom where "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" and "Wiggly Christmas Medley" were both sung. In the American release, the song "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" was cut out which was the same thing as the Australian 1999 re-release and it's also revealed that it's the same as the Britain release but edited When It Aired On PBS Kids Sprout On Chirstmas Eve 2010 Rudolph The Red-Nose Reindeer Was Shown. This song will also be shown on a new Wiggles Christmas DVD, It's Always Christmas With You as a bonus clip. *Interview clips of The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on set are shown on Wiggles Interactive as part of The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack. *Photos of the Wiggles and friends on set are shown on the internet since 1997. *This Is The First Time Anthony Plays Murray's Starry Red And White Maton Electric Guitar The Second Time Was The Episode Work. *Murray's Starry Electric Guitar's Strap Changed To A Red Strap. *In a photo shown on a bonus feature Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles, the song "It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" was filmed in early December 1996 which was later shown on television. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:1997